surprise
by Hetaliadork101
Summary: The room was amazingly silent as they all stared at Alfred unconscious with all kind of monitors hooked up slight mpreg birth I'm warning you! with some special guest DISCONTINUED
1. begining

_For years the nations knew that they could give life to a child male or female, but the situation had never come up for thousands of years so it had been forgotten until now _

"Someone knock on the damn door already!" yelled Romano "then why can't you "snapped England "don't tell me what to do tea bastardo!" "You bloody brat!" "Shut up both of you!" yelled Germany. Romano, England, Spain, Prussia, Germany, Italy, France and Russia were currently at America's house they had their hotel room's double book and they couldn't check into their rooms. Suddenly the door opens to a girl with cotton in her ears she was dark skinned and had dark brown eyes she also had glasses on and seemed a little irked at the fact a group of people were on her doorstep. "Um hello was wondering if Alfred lives here" said Germany the girl blinked then did some hand gestures "…what?..." the girl sighed and open the door wider to let the group in she led the nations to a kitchen with the looks of it she was making breakfast…a big breakfast "uh love is this all for you?" said England shocked by the amount of food the girl shook her head no and then proceeded to place a note pad on the small island and continue with cooking the group gather around the pad to read what is says

_Hi my name is Georgia I'm deaf but can read lips, do any of you know sign language?_

The nations look at each other expecting to see if any they know sign language suddenly a scream pierced the air all but Georgia and Russia jump at the sudden noise "t-t-that sounded like America" said England the scream came again this time a lot more clear and this time it definitely sounded like America. They turned to see something else on the notepad to their surprise

_Those who can cook can you finish breakfast for me I'm going to help with the problem and if you can all vote who's going to cook? Because I can tell right now all of you are going to argue_

_Thanks Georgia _

Scream came again this time louder and longer "alright I nominate France and the Italy's to finish the breakfast "Germany stated "Prussia Russia Spain England and I will set the table we will respect Georgia's wishes and not interfere "Ve~ I hope America is all right "said Italy "I hope so to Italy "replied Italy they then set out to work trying to ignore the shrieks of pain.

**So hi I caught this plot bunny and it wouldn't shut up so I decided **send** it to you guys**

To Be Continued…


	2. stolen

**Sorry I haven't updated soon but I been busy don't kill mr for it: ( so with out further ado the story **

Georgia raced upstairs,her heart pounding . She slams the door open though Alfred is there she doesn't move there smiling a sick smile is 2p Italy 2p Canada and 2p America "Well won't you come in Bella?" Said Luciano Georgia steps into room closing the door behind her Alfred lets out a small shriek of pain and Georgia races towards Alfred though stopped by Allen " ah ah ah we wouldn't want to do that now would we darling?" Alfred cries out in pain louder " PAPA!"she screamed "please…let me help him….please" Luciano smirks walks over to the girl " well if we let you then you and the child come with us" Georgia silently's agrees. Luciano's smile grew even more "perfect let her go" with a wave of his hand Georgia rushes forward and begins preparing Alfred brith.

Downstairs

The table was set and the food it prepared the nations had nothing to do except is wait, " Ve~ poor Alfred it sounds so painful" said Italy "oui it sounds very painful" the nations sat mournfully hoping that America isn't in too much pain

"Ready? Push!" Said Georgia Alfred screamed from

Pain

Pushing so hard

Suddenly a small cry was heard thru-out the room as a baby boy was born Alfred sighed in relief, Georgia warped the boy In a small towel and walked over to Alfred handing him to Alfred "he's beautiful….David his name is David " that was all that was said until Alfred asleep with David in his arms . Off to the side Georgia sliently cried knowing she no know will able about her and David beaning taken by the 2p's.

_To Be Continued….._

**So hi…../awkward silence/ don't hurt me!/runs away/ I'm sorry about not updating my lil bro had a flag football game and I didn't have internet uuuggghhhh! It was a good game though **

_**R&R please and hasta la pasta!**_


	3. don't kill meh!

Hi you guys I'm not dead yaaaayyy! *akward silence * okayyyy so um I'm sorry to say I'm going to discontinue the story though I willing to let someone adopt the story

Just dm me

Hetaliadork101


End file.
